


Meeting someone new

by SourSugarCube



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSugarCube/pseuds/SourSugarCube
Summary: What would happen if Sypha had found and woken up Alucard? What happens when Trevor falls down a hole and meets them?
Kudos: 14





	Meeting someone new

Trevor enters the catacombs begrudgingly, slides down the secret shoot and purposefully steps down a set of stairs, torch in hand and unnerved by the metal veins that he’s sure was once mentioned to him. Once by his fathers side, encircled by uncles as they tell the tales from their fathers and their own experiences.  
Though he can’t dwell on it any further as the ground gives in under his feet. Thinking quickly, he manages to land on his feet, and takes a few steps back.  
Shuffling sounds, feet knocking on the stone floor and a figure turns the corner of the hallway Trevor has fallen into.  
It’s a speaker alright, hm, granddaughter then.  
The speaker shuffled back, even though she came running towards the noise of the collapse, she still didn’t expect to find anyone else in such a abandoned space.  
“Who are you?” The speaker asks like it’s a test, confused and slightly on guard. 

Trevor signs and pats off the dust his fall collected on his clothes.  
“I’m getting asked this more and more today aren't I. Names Trevor, Trevor Belmont and I was sent down here to find a missing speaker. Which I am assuming...”

“Missing? How long was I gon-that’s not important right now. You are a Belmont, yes? A hunter??”

“You could say that?” Trevors suspicions started to rise. The speaker girl was practically giddy, not the state you would normally find someone in after being trapped in a cavern for who knows how long.

“Its true, the prophecy is fully playing out. I am a scholar, you are a hunter, and the solder! He has been found and awakened!!!”  
Trevor raised a brow at that, until a series of feather soft footsteps echoed from where the speaker had just come from.  
Then, rounding the corner came a figure that set Trevor’s teeth on edge.  
They come into the limited light behind the speaker women. Dressed to the nines, sword on his hip, holier then thou stance, and something in the air around him set the blood in Trevor's veins on fire.

Vampire

“That’s fantastic”, Trevors says, trying to keep his voice level. As if trying not to frighten a small animal. “Whats your name again?”  
The speaker was too giddy with the sleeping solder to notice the stress in his tone 

“My name is Sypha Belnade’s, and THIS, is the sleeping solder. He tells me his name is Alucard.” 

“Its a pleasure...Belmont.” Alucards voice echos unnaturally, making the monster hunter feel as if he were on all sides of him. 

The vampire places a elegant hand on Sypha’s shoulder, sending her a gentle smile while she beams up at him and back at Trevor.  
Alucard had meant for the hand gesture to be comforting, reassuring even to the Belmont. That he didn’t mean any harm, because if he did, then why was she still here, and happy no less.  
Though to Trevor, it was threatening. Taunting him with A warning of what he can do, of the neck his hand at that very moment was so close too. Challenging him to make a wrong move. 

“Likewise.” Trevor grits, Sypha only now noticing a sliver of the tension between the two. “Do me a favor Sypha, and step closer.”  
Syphas smile fell some, searching there faces for confirmation or any information to help her understand what was happening. “I do not understand, this isn't the time for games we need to get going!” “And we will, I promise. Your grandfather cant wait to see you, just please step a little closer. Nice and steady. The umm...the ground is unstable.”  
Luckily for Trevor, his lie was actually correct, because Sypha and Alucard both did realize that it was in fact near collapse. Sypha took several careful strides towards Trevor's outstretched hand, where he pulled her to safety, placing her behind him.  
Alucard stayed where he was, him and Trevor only once taking their eyes off of each other, and that was when Sypha was in danger of falling through the ground. Now their eyes were locked once more. Sypha was perplexed, a nonplussed expression deep in her brows. She tried to explain that they really did need to go, to show everyone that the prophecy was coming true. But even after all that, Trevor and Alucard stayed, locked onto each other’s movements. For Trevor, he wasn't about to let a vampire out into the city. Whether it was already doomed or not. Who knows what he did to the poor speaker girl, had she really gone down to the catacombs herself? Or had he enchanted her the way vampires have been known to do, creating thralls. Trevor only hoped that if that were true in this case, that he could remember the remedy for controlled minds.  
For Alucard, a Belmont was now uncomfortably close to not only him, the species his family had dedicated their lives to killing, but he was also now uncomfortably close to someone he had gotten to know quiet well while under the streets of Gresit these past few days, he could easily call her a friend.  
Trevor slowly reaches for his whip, Alucard hisses.  
“Tell me Trevor Belmont, are we going to do this the civilized way? Or the Belmont way”  
“However we do it, its happening now. I cant let you leave.”  
“ALUCARD! TREVOR! NO!” Sypha shouts, shocked by what she’s hearing, this isn’t how this was meant to go. Alucard unsheathes his sword.  
“Lets get on with it then.” And he lunges.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr @askaboutcastlevania


End file.
